


August 4, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm going to buy a litter box for you tomorrow,'' Supergirl informed Reverend Amos Howell.





	August 4, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm going to buy a litter box for you tomorrow,'' Supergirl informed Reverend Amos Howell after he wasn't able to protect her from a creature's claws in Smallville recently.

THE END


End file.
